Epie Wilkins' Hogwarts Adventure
by Amber Wilson
Summary: This is an OC story, taking place in the 2011-2012 school year which means she was born in '00. It's about a girl who may or may not be a Muggleborn who's sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm not sure if it should be rated T, but I did, just in case. Please review!


**Epie Wilkins at Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe.**

_Chapter 1_

As the last bell rung on the last day of school, 11 year old Eponine "Epie" Wilkins sighed with relief. It wasn't because she hated school. As a matter of fact, she loved schoolwork and her teachers. It was because everyone hated her because she was so good at school. Even the smart kids hated her because she was even better than them.

Quickly, she gathered up her books and rushed out before anybody could start in on her. She almost got off school grounds when she heard a loud voice behind hear yell, "Hey, geek!"

Epie groaned inwardly. It was Monique, the most feared bully in all of the school. With a sinking feeling, she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Let's see your report card," Monique snapped.

Silently, Epie handed it over.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you got straight A's again. You know, I have a little present for you. You know, for your good work and all that."

Scared now, Epie spun around and tried to run, but two of Monique's thugs grabbed her and held her down. Then it happened so fast she barely felt it. One minute she could see out of her left eye, the next she couldn't.

"Too bad about that shiner. You'll have it for a couple weeks." Then she and her thugs burst out laughing and strut away.

As soon as they were gone, Epie jumped up and ran for the nearest bathroom. She rushed to the mirror and peeked at her reflection. She gasped. Looking back at her was a thin girl with long flowing blonde hair. But one of her baby blue eyes was swollen shut, all black and blue. She sighed, wondering how to explain this to her mom. Then she stopped and stared at her reflection again. She couldn't believe her eyes. As she watched, her black eye slowly disappeared! Within thirty seconds, her eye was normal again.

She didn't know how this could have happened, but weird things have happened to her before. The first time she lost a tooth, it grew back in a couple hours. Another time, she was climbing the jungle gym and she fell, but instead of free-falling, she kind of floated down. Suddenly, she looked at her watch. Shoot! She was due home five minutes ago. She looked one last time in the mirror, then started running home.

Huffing and puffing, she finally reached her house. She rushed in and slammed the door, yelling, "I'm home!" Then she heard her mother yell in a shaky voice, "You better come in here, hon. Someone's here to see you!"

Now Epie was confused. Her mother never sounded like that. She was always in control. Hesitantly, she peeked into the living room, expecting the worst. Instead, sitting across from her mother, was a stern-looking, older woman in bottle green robes. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Epie's mother was looking at her with a mixture of fascination and horror on her face. The woman just fixed her with a piercing gaze as she smiled and said "Ah, Miss Wilkins. Please sit down. We have much to discuss."

Nervously Epie sat down. "What is this about?"

"My name is Professor McGonagall," the lady said. "I am the Headmistress of a wondrous school that teaches what you would never think possible. And I am here to offer you a place at this prestigious school."

"What exactly do you teach?"

"Magic."

"Magic? You mean, like pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"

"No," McGonagall replied. "I mean wand waving and potion-brewing. Real magic. You, my dear, are a witch, or a female wizard."

Epie was stunned. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around it. "Y-you- can't be serious?""

"I am." McGonagall fixed her with another one of her piercing stares. "You mean to tell me you never experienced anything out of the ordinary? Things you couldn't explain, even to yourself?"

Suddenly the events of that afternoon came flooding back to her, along with the other unexplainable events in her childhood. Something of a smile flickered over McGonagall's face. "I thought so."

Suddenly she was all business. "All right, here is your acceptance letter and your list of requirements letter. Unfortunately, I cannot escort you to get your school supplies. However, I will send Professor Hagrid to help you. He'll be here tomorrow at noon."

With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared. Epie couldn't believe her eyes. After several seconds of open-mouthed silence, she glanced at her mother, who looked like she was going to faint from shock. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Epie's mom seemed to shake herself out of her funk. "Of course I am, sweetie. Let's see those letters, shall we?"

Epie looked down at the papers in her hand. She had nearly forgotten about them. She unfolded them and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Wilkins,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

As she finished reading, her mother said, somewhat nervously, "Epie, I knew you were something special. There were things I had noticed, but… I never expected this."

Though still shocked, Epie was starting to feel excited. Going to a new school meant she could start fresh. Maybe there were other kids just as smart as her. Maybe she would finally be accepted. She threw her mom a huge smile. "You think _I_ did? Besides, this is going to be awesome!"

Epie thought her enthusiasm would cheer her mom up. But although it usually did, this time her mom remained somber. "Um… honey? Before you make a final decision… did you hear Professor McGonagall's voice?"

Confused, Epie replied, "Yeah, she had some sort of an accent. Why?"

"Honey, it was an English accent. Hogwarts is in Britain. We are in Southern California, USA. If you accept, you'll be halfway across the world, in a country you know nothing about, for most of the time for the next seven years."

Epie smiled. "Mom. You know I'll be fine. I'll be under the supervision of the teachers. Besides, this is Great Britain, not Baghdad!" She laughed as she headed up to bed. "Good night, Mom!" But suddenly, she didn't feel as excited as before.

**So, how did I do? This is my first fanfiction ever, so be gentle. But all criticisms are welcome. If you have any pointers, feel free to share them with me!**


End file.
